


Drôle d'animal

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [11]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, s01e11
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Les chats, ça ne volait pas.





	

Elle ne se souvenait pas quand elle s'était endormie mais elle se souvenait s'être éveillée à un moment, bien avant que le monsieur de la police ne la réveille complètement pour lui demander où se trouvaient ses parents. Elle se souvenait de quelque chose de doux et chaud contre sa joue, quelque chose de vivant. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être le chat.

Elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle était en train de voler. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment mais elle volait. Les chats, ça ne volait pas. Elle allait devoir demander à ses parents quel animal pouvait faire ça ?


End file.
